My Eyes Are Finally Open
by Captain Jingles
Summary: What if Bella and Jasper were born in the same year, Maria, and that turned them both they were soul mates, they never met Alice in the diner. Warning: swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**My Eyes Are Finally Open**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters except my own.**

Pairings: Bella/Jasper

Summary: What if Bella and Jasper were born in the same year, Maria, and that turned them both they were soul mates, they never met Alice in the diner. Warning: swearing.

**Chapter 1: Bella's POV**

"Bella, will you come down here this instant we must go!" God my mother could be so annoying with her British tone. She just can get on my nerves excessively much.

"Yes Mother I am coming. Just give me a minute to finish my hair." I called back my Texan accent coming out more than normal.

When I was finished putting my long mahogany hair up in a French twist, I met mother outside we were having tea in the Whitlock's garden. I truly found them nice people but Jonathon Whitlock the father of the house was downright rude. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Mrs. Whitlock came to the front of the house to greet us.

"Mrs. Swan, Ms. Swan it is excellent to see you again. Now Isabella we must discuss things for the wedding. You are quite sure that Mr. Mates is the right choice for you?" Mrs. Whitlock asked me. I wish mother were more like her.

"Yes Mrs. Whitlock I am sure that he is the right choice for my daughter." Ah... Mother why do you have to be so cruel.

"Mother you can't just make decisions for me. I have a mind of my own and so help me I will leave you all alone." I told her.

"Isabella you will not talk to me like that in front of other people." Then my own mother slapped me right in the face.

I looked at her with tears in my eyes and ran into the forest. I didn't know how long I ran until I noticed that it was night. The temperature dropped at night. I heard someone walk toward me.

"Excuse me miss but you seem lost." I knew that voice. It belonged to Jasper Whitlock, my lost love. But that was impossible he died. I turned around and I was facing Jasper.

"Jasper, is that you?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes Isabella it is me. I know that this is probably a shock that I am alive but I had to come back, and-." He was cut off by a female voice.

"Jasper, have you found anyone suitable. For the war, but who is this she looks hopeful." The woman said.

"Yes Maria, I have but this one is special she is also my mate. Well with that said, she would have an interesting power. Her name is Isabella." Jasper said to the woman whose name I now know is Maria.

"Well if she is your mate then she might as well come with us. I will turn her. You will train her. Peter and Charlotte will take over the others." Maria said before she bit my neck and I was in complete agony.

**Jasper's POV**

I can't believe that I have found Bella! I was shocked when I found her running in the woods this late at night. She must have run away from her mother again. I picked her up and ran back to camp with Maria and went to put her in my tent while she was changing.

I had planned to come home last year after the last battle I had fought in and ask for her hand in marriage. Then Maria had to change me. I just noticed that she was wearing the dress that I bought her for her 19th birthday. It was a forest green colour; it had a square necking and ¾ sleeves. It looked amazing on her.

_Three days later..._

Bella's heart is quickening. She just started to scream. I stepped back to give her room the air was tense. Then her heart stopped, she opened her eyes and jumped out of the bed. She calmed down when she saw that it was I. I looked in her eyes and saw that they were neon blue they were beautiful. Her hair had grown so that it was down to her waist instead of ¼ of the way down her back. She looked amazing.

"Bella, come here you should hunt. But do you know what you are?" I asked.

"Of course I do. I am a vampire and in case you are wondering, I am fine with killing humans.

She was truly an amazing creature when she hunted. She killed two and she didn't even get a drop of blood on her dress. I was lucky to have her as a mate. She had good control of her emotions and she wasn't crazy for blood.

"Jasper! Why didn't you tell me that Isabella was awake? She fed I see. Her eyes are a strange colour; you were right when you said that she was special. We need to figure out her power. Go take her to Peter. He'll tell you." Maria told me.

"Come on Bella let's go and find my fucking annoying brother and his mate and he'll tell us what your power is." I told Bella.

"Alright Jazz, but what will happen if I don't have an amazing gift?" Bella asked me looking straight into my eyes. Her emotions were crazy, they were a mix of worry, sadness, alertness, and love.

"Isabella Marie Swan you do not have to worry. Maria just wants newborns so that she can take over the south wars." I told her. I saw Peter and Charlotte over by the river.

"Peter, Charlotte! I need your help! Remember when I told you about Isabella?" They nodded. "Well Maria wants to know just how valuable she is." I hissed.

"Sure I can tell you that she is quite powerful, Maria will be happy. Her power is..."

**AU: Sorry about that but I want to know what power she should have. Go on my profile and vote what power she should have. Flames are welcomed and review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Bella's POV**

I was amazed at Jasper and how beautiful he was, he took me to these two other vampire's, named Peter and Charlotte.

Peter looked somewhat like Jasper; but he was about 6' 1" and Jasper was 6' 4". Charlotte had blond hair that went to her mid-back. She was about 5'5". She had a nice aura around her.

"Peter, Charlotte! I need your help! Remember when I told you about Isabella?" They nodded. "Well Maria wants to know just how valuable she is." Jasper hissed.

"Sure I can tell you that she is quite powerful, Maria will be happy. Her power is... I never saw anything so powerful. She has three gifts she is a mental and physical shield, and she can control lightning. She is certainly powerful. Jasper you are one lucky man." I was confused how Jasper was lucky. We had to live by _Maria's rules. _It almost made me sick to just think of her.

Jasper touched my shoulder and looked at me with love in his eyes.

"Come on Bella we have to go and tell Maria your powers. She'll be so happy about you." Jasper said.

"Okay. Hey Jazz, do you still love me?" He looked taken aback. But he got over it and he kissed me with so much passion that my knees buckled. We kissed for a few more minutes.

"Darlin', of course I still love you. I would never have chosen this life for you if I could. In a couple of years, we will hopefully leave this place. Although I can be with my soul mate for my life. We just have to be careful that Maria doesn't find out." Jasper said.

"Major! Get your ass over here, what are her fucking powers?" Maria yelled at my love. I haven't even told him that I love him. _Do you love him?_ Great the little voice is back. I am just having so much fun listening to her yell.

"Yes ma'am. We were just about to come and see you. She has three powers. She is a mental shield, a physical shield, and she can control lightning." Jasper said in a controlled tone, that he probably learned when he went to war.

"Very good Major, she will be my fourth. She is under Charlotte. Her title will be Lieutenant. Teach her what you know, is that understood?" She asked in a commanding voice.

"Yes Ma'am!" Jasper said saluting. Maria left after that.

"Come on Bella, let's go to my tent and we can just relax for the night. Well now, it's your tent as well. Considering you are my mate. We can do what you want." Jazz was always caring toward me.

"Hmm... well I want to get rid of virginity. Jazz, I want you to be my first. Show the others that I belong to you and mark me as yours. I will do the same to you." I said while sitting on his lap resting my head on his chest.

"Bella, are you sure. We could wait until we get married or-" I interrupted him.

"Jasper, what if one of us gets killed in a battle. I got my true love back and I will not let you go. I want to do this withal my heart and soul." With that said, I kissed him, and we made love that night.

_50 years later_

"Bella, Jasper! Let's go, Maria just left to go look at the newborns and she can't see us if we go East. We can go to Virginia. It's the best that we can do now. The wars not in that state." Peter said.

"Let's go. Do you have everything?" Jazz asked, I nodded.

When we got Virginia, we went to Petersburg. We went on separate paths. Jasper and I were going to head to Canada. Settle down in Vancouver for a while.

"Bella can I ask you something?" I nodded, to wrapped up in the comfort of being in his arms. "Bella we have been together for 50 years. We have known each other since we were seven. You were my best friend and the girl I knew that I wanted to marry when I was older. When we were engaged as humans, I was so happy. But then I went off to war and I was turned, you came and I was complete. You made me so happy. I need to ask you. Isabella would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Oh my God! Did he just ask me that.

"Oh Jasper, course I will!" Darn I hate it when my Texan accent came out. I kissed him on the lips. And he slid the ring on my finger. It was beautiful.

We went to the little house that we bought and sat in each other's arms enjoying the feel.

**AU: All right people look if you want me to update you have to review. I need at least five reviews per chapter. Please Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. **

**Bella's POV**

It's been four months since we escaped the war. I finally got a wedding dress it was beautiful. It was white with gold beads on the bottom. It had a sweetheart neckline and was flared from the hips down. I loved it. Jasper couldn't wait until we were married. He was excited that we would be man and wife in two weeks. It would be small, just us and Peter and Charlotte. They were happy together.

"Bella, come down here for a minute there's been trouble." Jasper called up from the living room with worry in his voice.

I ran down the stairs and saw Peter and Charlotte with suitcases. Uh oh... that's not good.

"Oh no... let me guess the war is coming our way so we have to move again?" I asked and they nodded.

I grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him upstairs to pack the clothes. In one suitcase held both of our clothes and the other one was for the wedding. We grabbed a smaller bag for shoes, a brush each, pictures, and some jewellery. After we were done, we went downstairs to meet our family.

"Come on guys let's go." Peter said.

"I hope we don't have to do this for the rest of our lives, living like nomads. We should be able to settle down. Live in one place for a few years. Live like a real coven." I dry sobbed; Jasper hugged me in his comforting arms, muttering soothing words.

"Thanks Jazzy. I love you." I said and kissed his cheek.

"I love you to, Darlin'" He said with love in his voice.

"We should move to Washington. It might be better. I hope that it will take a few years for the wars to reach there. This might not be too permanent. We should get you both married before the wars come. I want you two to be happy, and then we can be a coven settle down in a town that's cloudy most of the time. We should head come on. Bells it will be alright." Peter said.

"Thanks Peter, but I might want to figure out if the bitch is coming back here or is coming after us. We should head to the town of Forks, it nearly always rains, and everyone is pale so we will fit in better. Our eyes are strange; we will simply say that we are part albino. My father used to travel there to sell and trade things along with banking. I had family there so we could work on the farm that they have. It will be easy enough unless the newborn wars come that way." I told them, they nodded and we started to run toward Washington. When we finally got there, we were hit with the scent of six other vampires. We all went stiff, we were on guard. It was how we were trained. We followed the scent out of town and saw three males and three females. There were two women that had brown hair and two men that had brown hair. The other man and woman had blond hair. We walked up to them making our presence known. They turned and looked at us. The blond male came stepped forward.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen, this is my family. This is my mate Esme. My son Edward and his mate Alice. My other son Emmett and my daughter Rosalie Hale. We maintain a permanent residence here. We want to know what you are doing here." Carlisle said

"My name is Charlotte Whitlock. This is my coven. My mate Peter. This is Jasper Whitlock and Isabella Swan, only call her Bella if she gives you permission. The reason we came here is to escape the newborn wars. All of us was in Maria's army, I'm sure you heard of her." Charlotte told them. That's what we agreed to if we met another coven we would let Charlotte take over because she was the best at controlling her emotions.

"Yes we have. I have a question for Jasper and Isabella," We both nodded. "Are you the Jasper Whitlock _The God of War _and Isabella are you _The Goddess of War?_" We both nodded, there entire coven looked shocked.

"Don't ask personal questions to the Major and Lieutenant. They are stronger and more powerful than you," Peter hissed.

"Peter, back down soldier it is fine. I have a question for you why are your eyes gold? And why do you call yourself a family?" I hissed.

"That's two questions bitch." Alice the pixie said. Jasper growled at her. I put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Don't call me a bitch." and then lightning came from nowhere and almost hit her. We all laughed at the scared face she had on.

"Well we have gold eyes because we drink animal blood. None of us wants to be a monster. Your second question is easy. We call our self's family because Esme and me are the parent figures. Then we have the children. They go to school with the other children. I work at the hospital. Esme stays at home and decorates other people's homes." Carlisle said.

"You have a strange life Cullen's." Jazz said. Then I noticed The Pixie looking at him like he was her mate. Oh, that did it. The lightning was going haywire. I couldn't stop it. It finally hit a tree and it fell on their house destroying it. Opps my bad.

"Look you little Pixie. Look at my mate like that again and you will die. Is that understood?" She nodded.

Then we bid them goodbye and left. Our life was getting more and more complicated. I just hope that we can get married without a problem.

**AU: Wow I wonder what's going to happen next. In the next chapter, Bella and Jasper get married. Please Review or no update. Need at least 6 reviews for this on my profile and vote if you want the Cullen's in the wedding.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. **

**Bella's POV**

It was the eve of my wedding. The boys were heading over to the Cullen's and the girls were at my place. I was lying in a warm bath that was relaxing me. I had my strawberry bubble bath in, and I used it as my shampoo as well. Then Char came in with the makeup and a bathrobe. I smiled at her and held up a finger saying that I needed a few more minutes, she understood and went out to get a hair magazine. I sat there for a few more minutes just basking in the water; Char sat on the chair and looked through the magazine trying to figure just what to do with my long hair. Then the man-stealing-pixie-whore just had to come in and ruin my calm.

"Belllllllaaaaaaaaaaaa. I'm going to your hair, and makeup. You will look pretty. I will make you worthy for Jazz." She sung Char and me made gagging noises.

"Pixie, look I'm doing her hair and I don't trust you with her hair. How do we know that you aren't going to mess it up? She is much prettier than you are. I only need to enhance her beauty. Her name is Isabella to you only call her Bella if she says so. Nobody calls him Jazz except Peter, Bella, and me." Charlotte hissed.

Then she left and went to get ready in her room alone. I got out of the tub, wrapped the robe around my body, and sat down. Charlotte blow dried my hair and curled it then put into a tiara twist. It was perfect and I just hugged her then she put on my makeup. A gold-bronze eye shadow and red lipstick that goes with my eyes. Then Charlotte told me to relax while she drops off my gift to Jazz. I couldn't wait until Peter got here to drop off my gift. Five minutes later Peter came in and he looked shocked.

"Bells, you look beautiful. You don't even have your dress on yet. Jazz is getting antsy. Here is your gift." He said.

"Thanks, tell him to calm down. If he doesn't tell him that, I'm threatening to cut off our wedding night. Tell him that I will not have sex with him if he complains. He knows that I will follow through with that." I commanded him. He nodded and left. I opened the gift and saw that there was a note. It read:

_My southern belle, _

_What can I say? Thank you for everything that you have done and bringing out my loving side. I hope that you like my gift. I am looking forward to seeing you, and don't let the Pixie get in your way. I only love you. You saved me Isabella. I have loved you my whole life. You are my forever. _

_With all my love,_

_Jasper_

I was touched to say the least. I opened the little box and saw my favourite locket that Jasper gave to me right before he left for the war. Did he visit my old house or my grave? Probably my grave, my mother buried it in the casket so he must have dug it up. It was still beautiful, and had cleaned up. I smiled and was amazed at how crazy my soon-to-be-husband was. Then Char came in and helped me put on my dress.

**Jasper's POV**

I was nervous. I won't deny it either. I hoped that Bella liked my gift it was hard for me to get it. I had to make it look like it was never disturbed quite hard to do if you think about it. Then Charlotte came in, kissed my cheek, and handed me my gift. I read the note first:

_My Major,_

_I am so glad that you are in my life again. I was nearly dead when I thought that you died, it killed me. Then I found you in the forest and we have been together ever since. I love you Jazzy. Always will, thank you for everything. This something I know that you will love. Jasper, I know that you judge yourself as monster but that is far from the truth. You are a caring person who knows a lot more than most. See you at the altar God of War_.

_Love,_

_Bella_

Ah... my lovely fiancée how I miss her. I was in love I don't regret it. I opened her gift and saw a framed picture of me and her kissing on the day that I left. My mother took that picture, I was in my uniform, and she was wearing her favourite dress (the one I bought her). Then another it was a book about the confederate army. I smiled; she knew that I was still a supporter for them. I got ready and put on my tuxedo. Then Peter came in and smirked.

"Jazz, calm down. Bella sent you a message. It was and quote 'Tell him to calm down. If he doesn't tell him that, I'm threatening to cut off our wedding night. Tell him that I will not have sex with him if he complains. He knows that I will follow through with that.' Dude you know that she will. I feel sorry for you in a way. Come on let's get to the church." He said. I followed to the car and we drove to the church and went to our spots.

**Bella's POV**

We finally got to the church and the nerves kicked in. Char calmed me down the best she could.

I heard the music begin to play and Charlotte walked down the aisle with Peter. When it was my turn, I walked to the door and I smiled when I saw Jazz. I walked down the aisle, and when I reached him, he took my hand and smiled and we faced the minister.

"Today we are brought together to witness the marriage of Isabella and Jasper. They are ones to talk calmly you can tell from their personality but fierce at the same time. Friends and family welcome and we are thankful to God for bringing these two souls together. Does anyone have any objections, speak now, or forever hold your peace." There was silence, but Alice was about to say something when Rosalie shut her up.

Then we said our vows and exchanged rings and we were finally at the end.

"Then by the power vested in me and the state of Washington I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Then Jasper pulled me into a passionate kiss and the little crowd clapped.

The reception went well and we were off on our honeymoon. We had a perfect time as we had sex for the first time as husband and wife.

**AU: Sorry for the wait. Been busy. Anyway, what should happen to Alice, should Edward leave her? I need a Beta. My stories could be better. But whatever, so review or else I might not update and cancel the story. I am mean when I want to be. So be warned. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. **

**Bella's POV**

Jazz took me out of town and we ran, well he ran I was in his arms bridal style all the way to North Carolina. I looked at him and he just kissed my head. I rolled my eyes.

"Jasper Whitlock put me down. At least tell me where we are going." I growled.

"Darlin' please be patient. I rented a house and we are spending our honeymoon here. So leave it be. Plus I like to carry you this way, I know where you are." Jasper said calming me down. I smiled at him, leaned up, and kissed him on the mouth.

When we got to the house, I was amazed. It was amazing it was a perfect place to have our honeymoon. I jumped out of Jazz's arms and pulled him into the master bedroom. I tore his clothes off and then tore my own off. He lunged at me making me hit the bed. Then made hot passionate love.

In the morning, we noticed our damage to the room. The bed, closet door, and the dresser were broken. We also noticed that the floor had pieces missing. We'll have to fix that later.

Then Peter called, as we were about to go hunting.

"Hey guys. How is the damage, the house gone yet?" He said we both rolled our eyes.

"Hey fucker, do you mind telling us why you called. Oh and your brother and I destroyed the bedroom, he's very good." I said.

"Right I didn't need to know that Isa. Charlotte and I are going to move back to Texas, the wars ended a month ago, but you know that we waited to make sure. So we are heading back home. Come by and visit." He said.

"Yeah sure we will. Bye Peter." I said and hung up. Then Jazz took my hand and we left to get a few humans.

We came across six men trying to rape three girls. The men were killed and the girls had to as well. Jazz tackled me again for the second time in eighteen hours, we made love on the forest floor, and we destroyed some of the trees. Great now we are turning into crazy lovers. Whatever, I don't care.

"Jazz, come on you came fuck me when we get to the house, and do it while you wash me." I said seducing my husband.

"Now Mrs. Whitlock, you know how to play dirty, well then I might be able to take you up on that offer." He growled.

It was a very fun month for us. We had to rebuild the entire house eventually. It was fun; we were heading to Texas to meet Peter and Charlotte. Jazz found us a house not too far from theirs. Jazz was keeping something from me and it was annoying. It pissed me off, I called Charlotte, and she knew that something was up. I refused to have sex with Jazz, unless he told me. He was frustrated but he still didn't tell me.

**Jasper's POV**

I was upset. Bella refused to make love to me, and I had the perfect gift for her. I bought us a house, about a five minute run for us away. It was Bella's dream house with a splash of both of us inside, that's what she wanted. Plus this was also my dream house and I hope that she will be happy.

"Darlin' look at the house please." Once we got there. She looked at it and she gasped.

Then she ran up to me and hugged me with so much force that I fell down.

"Is this the huge secret that you kept from me?" I nodded she squealed and kissed me. "Sorry about the cut back. I'll make it up to you tonight."

"I'll be looking forward to it." I said. "Let's go inside and see what it looks like."

When we went inside she squealed even louder, I don't know how long this is going to last, but I'll have to deal with it on my own. I directed her to our bedroom and she looked stunned, I chuckled and kissed her and then we made slow passionate sex that night and all day long.

In the evening, someone was knocking on the door. It wasn't Peter or Charlotte they have a key and they walk right in so who could it be.

I was dressed in and instant, walked to the door, and opened it to find...

**AU: Who will it be? Write it in your reviews on who you think it will be. I hope you enjoyed it and just a little note for those who were wondering why I didn't describe Bella's wedding dress; I did in Chapter three first paragraph. Just to clear it up. Review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AU: Sorry about the wait I've been moving and I need to unpack. Might be a while until I update again. **

**Rosalie's POV (Ha Ha I am the best.)**

I was so annoyed with Alice bouncing up and down. She cheats on her husband Scott with Edward because Eddie boy is amazing. He is the fucking first child so he's the best. Well news flash I was second and then it was Emmett. Then one day Miss. Pixie came by saying, she saw us in a vision and she turned into the Golden Girl. Now our parents turn to them to for everything and leave Emmett and me in the shadows. I might as well go and be the stuck up bitch that I pretend to be. I love my family, but I was casted away ever since she came. So Emmett and me are leaving on a vacation, well getting out. We're pretending to go on another honeymoon it will be fun.

We were going to go and find Bella, Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte. We had to ask if we could join their coven. I had a feeling that they were going to Texas, well actually Peter told us.

So here, we are at Jasper and Bella's house. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Oh, hello Rosalie and Emmett would you like to come in?" Jasper asked. We nodded.

"Hi Rose, Em. It is nice to see you again. Might I ask what are you doing here?" Bella said coming into the living room wearing a light blue dress.

"Well we had to tell you some things do you mind." Em said they nodded.

We told them all about our pasts, and how we met. We told them about our family and how our parents treat us. We told them about Alice, and all of the terrible things that she does. They listened so well. Then we told them that we wanted to join their coven. They had shock all over their faces.

"Well I think that you should join us. That is no way to treat family the way that they do. It is wrong. Em, Rose you can join us; you could buy a house or for now live in our house. I'm sure Peter and Charlotte wouldn't mind if you stayed with them." Bella said with her Texan accent coming out more than normal.

"Thank you so much. I think that for now we will stay here, aren't you on your honeymoon though?" Em said.

"Well we were but we just finished. Now we get to go through the honeymoon phase. Very fun." Jasper said with a chuckle.

"Yeah Rosie and me never got out of that phase. I mean we get married so many times that I lose count." Emmett said as Bella took me to our room.

"Wow this is beautiful." I said. It had a king size bed, with a red cover. Walnut wood furniture. Dresser with a mirror, a stand up dresser. Two end tables and a couch with red velvet. The floor was natural wood linoleum. The carpet was 64x95; it was black, white, and red. Complete TV, along with a bookshelf. I loved it.

"Rose you also have a walk in closet left door beside the bed, an office that would be over on the right side of the bookshelf. Your personal bathroom is beside the door to get into the room. It was handy to come in and design it. Peter said that you would come here he knows things. He knew my power very handy thing to have. Hope you enjoy. Oh, here's your key to your car. Go head to the garage it has a bow on it. You will be able to tell which one is yours and which one is Emmett's." Bella said handing me the car key.

I walked outside and screamed. Bella got me a brand new BMW M3. Sure, it was a kind of ugly car, but hopefully in a few years they'll improve it. It was in red to my day is getting better. They bought Emmett a small Hummer; he is going to love them. I had better start looking at the engine. I wonder if I could make it goo even faster.

When I was done looking at the engine, I went in and hugged Bella and Jasper.

"Thank you it is appreciated that you thought of us." I said sitting on Emmett's lap. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer.

"It's a given Rose; you are family so we can treat you. Why don't we go and hunt. You can either have animal or human your choice." Bella said.

"We will try human blood but only if you try animal." They agreed and we went out.

We ran into the forest and saw two humans and two dogs perfect. We sprang and human blood is so good. I think that I might just stay on this diet.

"Ah, gross how could you eat that?" Jasper said.

"Oh, well that is the first human I've ever had. Emmett is good with control now, you just need to get used to the taste. It won't take all the burn away. It still keeps us healthy, and strong." I said.

"Let's go home Rose, Em. We can talk then." Jasper said.

We went into our room Em and me were very excited to spend time with our new family. I went to my office and wrote a letter to Carlisle and Esme to tell them that we were fine and that we wouldn't be home for a while. I told them that we were going through a honeymoon phase again and that we couldn't really do anything. I put it in an envelope and gave it to Bella to send out.

"Rosie, do you think that this is a good choice?" Em asked while I sat down in the armchair.

"Of course Emmett. Remember how they treated us. It is terrible, on how they put us down. Emmie-bear they trust Alice more than us and we were put on the sidelines. You know Carlisle he always asks what others gifts are. He wants power, Em this is better. We have a family that cares about us. Plus we can be wanted." I said.

"Come on Rosie, let's go try out that bed." Em said. I smiled and he picked me up bridal style.

**Bella's POV **

"Sounds like they like their room." Jazz said sitting me into his lap. I giggled and lightly kissed his lips.

"It does. Emmett has doubt in his mind. I want them to feel accepted into this coven. Rose already does. I feel worried that they might not feel happy and leave us." I said.

"Bella, look at me. Don't worry about them not accepting us because they will. Now come on to the bed, Lieutenant. Do not play with me, is that understood?" Jazz said in that sexy commanding voice.

"Yes major that is understood." I said walking quickly to the bed and lying down.

"I love you Darlin'."

"Love you to Jazz." Then we made slow passionate love.

In the morning, we were in each other's arms. I love Jazzy too much for my own good.

"Hey Rose, Em. Had a fun night? It sure sounded like it was." Jazz teased.

"It was very fun, Jazz-man. Was your night fun?" Emmett told him.

"Very fun. What do you want to do today? The girls are going shopping. We could go out to a bar and talk." Jazz said.

"Rose lets go to my room. You can wear one of my dresses." I said going into my room with Rose on my heels.

"Let's see you can wear my red, pink, or green dress. Your choice. As for me I am going to wear my light blue dress." I said grabbing it and putting it my changing room.

"Hand me the red dress." Rose said walking into the change room.

We stepped out and the dresses looked amazing. My dress went to my knees, had a square neckline. The sleeves stopped right above my elbows. I put on 5" blue heels, with my crest necklace and wedding ring. Rose's dress was just above the knees, it had a v-neck. The sleeves went past the elbows. She wore 3" red heels, her crest pendent, and her wedding ring.

"Rose that looks amazing on you." I squealed.

"Same to you!" She exclaimed.

We got in her car and went to the dress shop. Rose got a $53 black dress, the same style as her dress just a little longer. I got a $49 purple dress, that had a halter style top. Then we got some more dresses and Rose spent $366 on six dresses and I spent $348 on six dresses. Then we went and got six pairs of shoes each. Rose spent $122 and I spent $116. We then got jewellery that cost a lot Rose spent $488 and I spent $464.

We went home and the boys helped us bring our bags in. We sat down in a comfortable silence.

**AU: Sorry for the wait. I had to move and wait until my internet got set up. Therefore, I have a question should I bring the Volturi in soon. Have a huge fight seen. Get the wolves in soon. Answer in you reviews. Thanks for all the support. Review and give me some ideas. :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**AN: Sorry for not updating in a while. Had a small writers block. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Bella's POV**

Jazz took me out to find a new car. We destroyed it last night. I got a black Volkswagen Beetle. It was fast, and I had fun driving it.

"Darlin' what do you think of Rose and Em to live with us for good. Emmett feels like we are going to reject them. Rose feels worried that we are going to throw her into the shadows, if we get another member. We should make them feel more welcome." Jazz said.

"I agree. Rose told me how Emmett felt the other day. I'm sure Em told you how Rose felt. We should invite Peter and Charlotte over; they sent a letter asking us if we could get together. I think that it could be fun. Grab a few humans. Drain them and put the bottles in the fridge." I said.

"Perfect idea like always, love you." Jazz said kissing my head.

"Love you too." I said resting my head on his shoulder.

An hour later, we drove home after stopping by Peter and Char's home and telling them to come over. They went out and grabbed a group of humans and they drained them and put them into glasses.

"Rose, Emmett can you come downstairs? We have guests over!" I called.

"We're coming!" Emmett yelled back followed by a loud smack. Rose must have hit him in the head. They came downstairs and they saw Peter and Charlotte, their faces fell. Thinking that we were getting rid of them.

"Rose, Emmett you don't worry. Peter and Charlotte are older members of the coven. They are just wanting to welcome you into the our coven. We want you two to join our coven. Please will you join us?" Jasper said.

"Trust me on this. We want you two to be in this coven as well. Bella and Jasper have told us about you. Nothing bad has ever been said. I speak for myself and Peter when I say that it would be an honour if you would join our coven." Charlotte said in a heavy Texas accent.

"I say the same thing as my wife. I like you two. Rosalie and Emmett your old coven were power hungry and they are ruthless. We want peace and please even if you don't have a power, we think that you both are amazing. Rosalie your beauty out matches most vampires, that is gift itself and Emmett you have twice the strength as a newborn. That is another gift. You two are blessed with gifts that are not normally called gifts. I know that we all love you like a brother or a sister. Consider the offer." Peter really just said that.

"You know that I don't even really have to say anything. You know what I am going to say, so what is it going to be?" I asked. They looked at each other.

"You guys have been so welcoming and caring to us. We want to thank you and we are grateful for what you have done to make us feel welcome. We would like to join you permanently." Rose said. We ran up to them and gave them hugs.

"You both are worth it. Never forget that no matter what you say or do we will never betray you." I promised the others nodded.

Everyone grabbed a glass of human blood.

They party kept going and Jasper told me that they were feeling happy and that there was no bad feelings.

**Alice's POV**

Edward and I were in the middle of having sex and a vision hit me. I already divorced Scott.

_Vision_

_Rosalie and Emmett joining Bella and Jasper's coven. Them celebrating and drinking human blood._

_End Vision_

"Did you see that?" he nodded.

"We should tell Carlisle and Esme." He said.

"We should finish what we started. Before we do anything else."

"Hmm... good idea my dear little pixie." I giggled.

**AN: So what do you think? I should have some pictures up from previous chapters, the first on Bella's dress chapter 1, Bella's wedding dress, Bella's dress when Rose and Emmett come and see them chapter 6, the dresses that they wore shopping, the black and purple dress that they bought while shopping along with all the accessories. Go and check them out and see if you like them. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Sorry for not updating. I had a writer's block but now that I have a new chapter up, I'll try to update quicker. Thanks to all of my reviewers and the ideas. It was helpful.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Alice's POV**

Edward and I went downstairs and we sat down on the couch.

"Alice, Edward have you seen Rosalie and Emmett?" Esme asked.

"Actually I had a vision of them joining Bella and Jasper's coven and they were drinking human blood and celebrating." I said.

"What! They wouldn't do that! They know how terrible it is to kill humans!" Carlisle yelled.

"Well they did and it was around this time. I think we should go and confront them." Edward said.

"I agree. I don't like the idea of attacking them. But if we must." Esme said.

"Did I mention that they also aren't wearing the Cullen crest and they are wearing the Swan crest?" I asked.

"No you didn't Alice. You could have told us. We have to get them back." Esme said.

"Alright go and pack a bag we are going to go and talk with the Whitlock's. Go now." Carlisle said.

We all ran upstairs not wanting to upset Carlisle anymore than he already was. We came downstairs in ten seconds and we left to go find the Whitlock's.

**Jasper's POV**

Rose, Em, Bella, and I were sitting just talking. When Peter came running in with Charlotte on his trail.

"The Cullen's are coming to visit us!" He said.

"What! Peter, are you sure?" Emmett asked he could be an idiot at times.

"Of course I'm sure. I know things! That's my gift you idiot!" Peter yelled.

Then they started fighting. It was getting crazy and their emotions were getting haywire. Bella must have noticed my discomfort.

"Stop! Man you two are so stupid at times. Act your fucking age, will you?" Bella yelled.

They stopped and sat down.

"Thank you darlin'." I said kissing her hair.

"You're welcome Jazzy. Now we will talk with them calmly when they come and not attack. Nobody angers 'The God and Goddess of War'. They will most likely not survive." Bella said with no emotion.

"Of course Lieutenant, whatever you say. We will wait for them. We will go change into something easier to fight in. You should get them some clothes as well." Peter said nodding towards Em and Rose before he ran home.

Bella ran into the closet and grabbed two dresses that would be perfect to fight in and two shirts and pants for the boys.

"Here go put these on it will be easier to fight." Bella and me changed quickly and met Peter and Charlotte in the yard.

We waited and when they came, we saw that they weren't alone. They had another coven with them. We were outnumbered. Six to eleven. Great just what we needed.

"Cullen's good to see you again. Who is the other coven?" Char said.

"We are the Denali coven. I am Tanya; these are my sisters Irina and Kate. This is Carmen and Eleazar. They are like the parents to the coven. We are vegetarians as well." A strawberry haired girl said.

"Well Cullen's what do you want?" Bella asked.

"We want Rosalie and Emmett back. They are a part of _our_ family _not_ yours." Edward hissed.

"You can't tell us what to do and who we live with! You do not own us!" Rose hissed back.

Then a huge fight broke out.

**AU: Sorry people that it is short but I couldn't really think of anything else and I just wrote what I could. Well on a different note, I was wondering if any of you want to join the Swan Coven. PM me if you want to. I only have five spots. So tell me what you look like, what you like to wear. What your power is, who your mate is and how you were turned, um and how tall you are. Thanks guys and review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OC's. **

**AN: Hey people, look I know it may seem strange that I put the Swan Coven instead but they decided that instead of the Whitlock Coven that they wanted the Swan Coven. But there last name is Whitlock. So yeah anyway, enjoy the story.**

**Cordelia's POV**

My coven was walking through the forest. There were my two mates Marius and Enjorlas Pontmercy. Yes, I had two mates but they are both my soul mates. I know it is strange, but I love them both. Then there is Kelly Whitlock and her mate Garrett Whitlock. Hailey Whitlock. Ciara doesn't have a mate like Hailey. Then we have Selene and Austen Whitlock. Finally, Amanda Rae Whitlock and her mate Landon Chase.

We were running through the forest toward Bella, Jasper, Charlotte, and Peter's Coven. We were going to ask to join their coven. When we got to their house, we saw that a fight was going on. Beside Charlotte, there was a beautiful blond and on the other side of Char, there was this huge guy with brown curly hair. They were fighting some vegetarians from the looks of it.

"Stop fighting!" Marius yelled.

They all stopped fighting each other and looked our way, Peter came running toward us and literally hugged me to death had I not been a vampire, I would be dead.

"What is going on here?" Hailey asked.

"They are demanding our new members back, although they won't get them back. They chose to join us, we took them in. Now we out number them: 17 to 11. What are you gonna do now, Cullen's, Denali's?" Jazz said quietly.

They started to back up; Bella had lightning striking the ground right where they were last standing. Then they ran, good now we can go in and rest.

"Cordelia you little sneak, you never told us you were coming." Bella said hugging the others and me.

"Well, we thought it would be a surprise, plus we would like to take you up on that offer to join your coven that you gave us 27 years ago." I said laughing.

"Of course lets go in, before the humans notice us." Jazz said, wrapping his arm around Bella.

**Rose's POV**

We all went in and sat in the living room. I looked at the newcomers. We sat silently waiting for Em and Peter to come back from making sure that the Cullen's and the Denali's left.

Emmett came in with Peter a bit later. Em came over and put me in his lap. Peter went over and sat Char in his lap.

"So why don't you tell us who you are. Cause Emmett and I have no idea who you vamps are." I said.

The girl with the slightly wavy dark brown hair to her lower back said, "I am Cordelia Georgette Degas. I was turned in the year 1832 in Paris, France after a skirmish between some students and the French National Guard. I was picking the bodies of the dead for anything worth of value, when I was grabbed from behind. The monster sniffed my neck and then bit down hard. I screamed and writhed in agony for what seemed like forever. I could barely register the screams of others echoing around me. When I awoke, I was in an alley with several others. My power is mind control. I have two mates, Enjorlas and Marius Pontmercy." _That is odd. I've never heard of a vampire with two mates._

Two men nodded at us. One had dark brown hair that just hits his neck, and the other had shaggy light brown with blond highlights.

The dark brown hair guy said "I am Marius and my best friend Enjorlas. I was turned at the age of 23 and Enjorlas 24. We were turned the same year and by the same sire. We protected 'Delia when other vamps tried to attack her in the alley. My gift is that I can practise magic. I practised it as a human and was very skilled but then it became enhanced as a vampire."

Enjorlas said, "My gift is evasion, I can never be caught or tracked. It comes in handy."

Then a girl with black shoulder length hair said, "I am Ciari and I was turned in Spain when a vampire tried to attack me and a Volturi guard saved me, Felix. I have battle scars from being with them. But not nearly as many as the Major and Lieutenant. I control the elements, earth, water, air, fire, and spirit. Fire cannot kill me and I can bring humans or vamps back to life with spirit. I also speak English and Spanish." _She's not pale like a vampire but with caramel skin and she has a Spanish accent, I wish I didn't have such pale skin._

A girl with straight red hair that went to her mid back said, "I am Hailey Whitlock. Some of us have already taken the Whitlock name. I was turned at the age of 15 by Maria after the four left. I was in the next set of newborns to train. I managed to escape using my power of invisibility. Kelly your turn." They turned to look at an Asian black shoulder length haired girl with Garret.

"Hey Garret are you her mate?" Em asked.

"Yes I am. It is good to see you two again, Emmett and Rosalie." He said nodding to us.

"I am Kelly Whitlock. I was turned at the age of 16. I was shot by a bullet during the revolutionary war. I have brown eyes due to my gift of being a copycat. I can copy powers if I want to. I can also turn into any animal I want. Selene do you want to go next?" Kelly said looking at a girl of about 20. She had wavy black hair that went just past her shoulders.

"I am Selene Whitlock, this is my mate Austen. I was in born 1752 and turned in 1772. I was from Ware, England. I was 20 years old married since I was 16. I had been trying to bear a child for my husband but had failed at all attempts. I was walking home from my parent's estate trying to get tips from my mother to help me become with child when I was attacked. I don't think I was supposed to be turned and because my sire thought, I was dead and he left me. Once I awoke, I ran into the forest only feeding on the people that traveled. I decided to travel to the states. I swam the Atlantic Ocean. I traveled the states. I tested myself often to see if I could control myself around humans it took about two decades to be able to be around a large group of humans. I also dropped my English accent. I traveled the United States for 56 years finally I found Austin my mate. My power is telekinesis. Austen continue please." The dark brown haired guy continued, "I am Austen. I was born in Helen, Georgia the year 1806 and turned in 1828 at the age of 22. I was a farm boy. I was just finishing' tending the land when a beautiful woman came walking down the road caught my eye. It was then that I met Selene. She taught me the law, we came across the others six years ago, and here we are. My power is to paralyze someone. Kind of like Alec Volturi's but you still have your senses and I can only do a single person." _He had a southern accent._

The last one, a girl with strawberry blond hair to her shoulders said, "I am Amanda Rae Whitlock. My power is to see the past and future. I was turned in 1867 at the age of 20. I was in the newborn wars that would explain how I have scars and a southern accent, but I was closer to the border. I can speak Spanish. I wasn't turned by Maria but another army. I was kidnapped and was turned. The army was destroyed while I was out hunting and I ran away with my mate Landon."

The final guy with black hair stated, "I'm Landon Chase Whitlock. I was in the same newborn army as Amanda, I was turned at 22. I was turned in the year 1875. Our sire attacked me when I was tendin' to my horses on the family farm. I had just come home from the bank. We had little money and we had to sell the farm. Anyways the fucking bastard made us call him Master or sir. We never found out his name. Amanda and I ran away after Maria's army came in and destroyed them. We found Cordelia about 36 years after that. My power is that I control water."

"I remember that, yeah we attacked Jeremiah's camp. He was an evil man. Worse the Maria and that is saying something." Peter said.

"So Blondie what's your story." Austen asked.

"I'd rather not say. Give me some time and I might say. My story isn't very nice." I said quietly.

"Come on. Tell us your background at least." Kelly said.

"Rose, just tell them your life. Don't tell the how you were turned. Don't even mention _him._" Emmett whispered into my ear.

"Okay, I am Rosalie Lillian Hale. I was turned at the age of 18 by Carlisle Cullen, in 1933, Rochester, New York. I was born into a middle class family. We were well off even though it was the great depression. My life was perfect. My mother turned me into what I am today. A cold, shallow, bitch. I once was a kind, innocent little girl. My parents used my beauty to get everything they ever wanted. I became engaged to one of the richest people in Rochester. They were like royalty to the city. Ironically enough it was the King's. Royce King is the reason I became a vampire. I won't go into details you can figure it out yourself." I said coldly. Em tightened his grip on me.

"I'm Emmet Dale McCarty. I was 20 when I was turned in the year 1935. I was born in Gatlinburg, Tennessee. I had a few older brothers. Rose found me after I was mauled by a bear. She ran me to Carlisle and begged him to turn me and he did. I helped Rose recover from what happened. Mind you it took about a decade before we got married, she didn't want to rush, and I was fine about that after I heard her story." Em said.

"Well it is nice to meet you all. I am glad that we are able to live in such a nice place." Selene said.

"Indeed, well it is a pleasure to have you all here. Here are you crests. Some of you will move in with Peter and Charlotte and the others will stay here. Kelly and Garret stay. Ciari can go. Selene and Austen go. Cordelia, Enjorlas, and Marius go. Amanda Rae and Landon stay. Hailey can go, you can keep Ciari company. We shall see you tomorrow." Bella said handing out the crests and they all went to their respectful rooms.

**Edward's POV**

"I can't believe that little witch! First, she comes on to our land. But then she just has to get married and steal my spotlight. But she has to take Rose and Em as well. When we finally have them in our grasp, more come and they keep _our_ members." Alice screamed.

"Allie I know. Sweetheart, come on we will get our revenge. We'll just go and think up of an extra plan." I said rubbing her shoulders.

"But Edward how are we going to fight them. They have 17 members and we only have nine. They will kick our asses." Irina said.

"Irina has a point Edward. We have to get more members into our coven if we want to get Rose and Em back." Kate said.

"We'll have to be sneaky. The Volturi keep close tabs on our coven due to its size. But now that it is lower, we may be able to change more. The Volturi might have to keep a closer eye on The Swan Coven." Carlisle said Eleazar nodded his head.

"Carlisle why don't you call Aro and tell him about the Swan Coven." Tanya said.

"Good idea, Tanya. Esme pass me the phone," I dialled the Volturi's number. "Hello, Aro. It's Carlisle. I have some interesting news to tell you..."

**AN: Ha cliff hanger. Don't you love them? I'm sorry for the wait. School has been busy. For the stories of the new comers. I'm sorry if I changed it a bit. The story seemed too long in some. Plus I had to change it to keep up with the story. Anyway, review and I might update quicker. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**AN: I apologize for the long wait. School has been busy. Plus I had writers block. **

**Aro's POV**

I was sitting in the conference room with my brothers, our wives, and the main guard. The phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello? This is Aro Volturi." I stated.

"Hello, Aro. It's Carlisle. I have some interesting news to tell you."

"Carlisle, what a wonderful surprise! What is this news you need to tell me?" I asked, everyone whipped his or her heads to look at me, listening to what Carlisle had to say.

"I wish to tell you that my coven has come across a rather powerful coven, which has 17 members. They call themselves 'The Swan Coven'." He said rather quietly.

"Oh and do they all have powers?" I was intrigued.

"Yes, I believe most do. Although they have seemed to have kidnapped two of my own coven members, Rosalie and Emmett. Their leaders are Isabella and Jasper Whitlock." I was shocked, The Goddess and God of War, had that large of a coven.

"Well, Isabella and Jasper Whitlock, they are the Goddess and God of War, Carlisle! What do you expect me to do? If they have such a large coven, that have powers. It will be near impossible to fight them. They excel at fighting!" I exclaimed. The guard gasped, most feared those two.

"Aro, we expect you to destroy the coven. Your guards are highly talented and should be able to take care of a coven that size." Carlisle said.

"How about we do this, we send some of the guards to make sure they are not going to any serious damage, on the human race. If they have no intention on drawing attention to their hunting habits, we will have to let them live. They have lived quietly from what I've heard. We cannot destroy them unless they are breaking a rule. We will do a check on them." I feared the safety of my guards. I may not show it around other covens but the members of the Volturi are family.

"Thank you Aro, it is appreciated. Good bye." Carlisle said.

"You're welcome Carlisle. Good bye." I hung up the phone and looked at everyone in the room.

"Aro, darling. You don't have to send anyone. You could always just send them an invitation requesting they come for a meeting." My beautiful wife, Sulpicia said.

"I could dear, but I _promised_ Carlisle and I _will_ send some of the guard. We must check in on this coven, it is our job." I said squeezing her hand to reassure her.

"Aro; Alec, and I will go. Along with Felix and Demetri." Jane offered.

"Thank you Jane. You four, Chelsea, and Heidi will go. Now go and pack. Remember your black cloaks." Caius said.

"Of course Caius, we won't forget." Heidi said.

With that said, all six left the room and went to pack.

"Aro, do you think that is wise that we send our guards to see the God and Goddess of War?" Athenodora asked quietly.

"I assure you they will be just fine. The guard will be able to protect themselves. If they don't provoke them and simply ask questions then they should be fine." I said.

"Aro, you know the wives worry. I know I worry. Aro, we all worry about our guard members. Each time the guard goes on a more dangerous mission, such as this, everyone worries." Marcus said in a whisper.

"You are right Marcus, we do worry. The twins are some of our greatest weapons, but not only that, they are family along with the other guard members." I replied.

"Let us wait for the safe return of the six guard members. Good luck." Sulpicia said.

**Jane's POV**

We had finally reached Texas. It was cloudy today. As we ran, I glanced at Alec. His eyes were full of fear. Well everyone's eyes had fear imbedded inside. We approached the house and surprisingly all 17 were waiting for us.

"Welcome, Jane, Alec, Chelsea, Heidi, Felix, and Demetri. We know why you are here. Come inside, or at least to the back yard." The Goddess of War drawled.

"We shall go to the back. It would be much too crowded inside." Demetri stated.

"Yes, it would. We shall join you out back. Please go ahead. We will be only a minute." the woman with two males by her side. (Cordelia)

We nodded and walked to the backyard.

"Jane, the coven is so large. They could kill us in an instant." Heidi hissed.

"Yes, I know Heidi. Now be quiet or else I will use my power on you." I growled at her.

"Sister, calm down. It won't do us any good, if we lost our tempers." Alec said softly.

"Yes, I suppose your right. I apologize Heidi." I said quietly.

"It is alright Jane, we are all stressed." Heidi replied.

"That you are. You are also feeling fear, alertness, and many more. We do not plan on killing you." The God of War said quietly, I barely heard him.

"We are simply here because we need o know your hunting habits." Felix said.

"Yes, well Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, Rosalie, Emmett, and I hunt in one area. Cordelia, Enjorlas, Marius, Amanda Rae, Landon, and Hailey hunt in a different area. Finally, Kelly, Garret, Ciari, Selene, and Austen are in another area. We never hunt the same week, or in the same area twice. We are careful. No children are ever taken. They must be in their mid- twenties." Isabella said.

"Well, then that is alright. We may send you an invitation for a check up. Now we must go." Chelsea stated.

"Well goodbye. We look forward to the invite." Charlotte said.

With that, we ran off to the airport, and head home.

**AN: Sorry it's short, I had writer's block again. I know it's been forever. School has been busy, and we have many things going on in my family right now. Give me many reviews please. I injured myself badly and could use some good reviews. It may be a bit before I update, so please bear with me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Bella's POV**

We were all sitting in the living room, talking, and enjoying the company of our mates.

"Well that was interesting." Jazz said pulling me closer.

"Yeah it was. We have to stay strong as a family and friends. I think that this was an experience to remember and we learned that we can work together in this." Hailey said.

"Words of wise Hailey. We are a family that are very powerful. But have no motive to take over the world." Ciari said.

"Bella, Jazz, Char, Peter. Enjorlas, Marius, Landon, Amanda Rae, Hailey, and I must leave you. We have helped in your time of need. If you ever need us, please call and we will come to help." Cordelia said sadly.

"Are you sure Cordelia? All of you are welcomed to stay with us." Peter asked.

"Yes we are. I'm afraid that even though we would love to stay with you. We all wish to travel the world as nomads." Cordelia said.

"Well please remember that you are welcomed in our family anytime. Please keep the crests as a reminder that you are family." I said getting up and hugging them.

"Yes well we must go. We have to catch a plane. Goodbye and we will keep in touch." Enjorlas said waving.

After we said goodbye to them. The others looked at me and I just headed inside.

"Darlin' come on we will see them again." Jazz said rubbing my shoulders.

"Yes Bella, but it is our time to go as well. Kelly, Garret, Ciari, Selene, and I must leave again. However, we will be in America living in places. It is time for us to leave and enjoy the country." Austen said.

"Well then I suppose we will run into you all in a few years. Keep safe and be careful. Keep in touch. Please visit. Keep the crest to remember." Charlotte said.

"We will." Selene said. Then they all left.

"Well Rose, Em are you going to leave as well?" Peter asked.

"No this is our home. We are staying with you." Rose said hugging me.

"Good, I'm glad that you two are staying and not leaving. You are my sister and brother and I think it would be the hardest for me if you left." I said sobbing into Rose's shoulder.

"Well Bells we aren't leaving you we are staying right here." Em said hugging Rose and me.

"Our whole family are together. And we are all happy and safe. What more could we ask for." Jazz said.

**Epilogue**

To say that we weren't happy was an understatement. We traveled to many places. Never acquiring other members but we did see the other members of our coven who traveled.

The Cullen's left us alone and so did the Volturi but that was with the exception of a visit or two.

Em and Rose were happy they got married every decade and enjoyed it. Rose always used the same dress but made alterations to make it up to date. Em was his normal goofy self and loved to wrestle with the boys.

Peter and Charlotte enjoyed spending time together and sometimes left to travel on their own but always kept in touch and brought souvenirs for us.

As for Jazz and me, we renewed our vows. Went on solo vacations and even bought houses around the world.

All I can really say is that my eyes are finally open to the wonders of having a true family.

THE END

**A/N: Sorry, for the long wait. But my sis got married this summer and I was busy. Plus school starting so I've been busy. Review please.**


End file.
